


Change of Custody

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: 500 words or less, Ficlet, Mental Link, Possession, Season 3 Spoilers, Wrath of Makino spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: They thought they killed him, they weren't prepared for when Makino came back





	

Words cannot describe the sheer terror Max’s scream brought on Steel. They separated for only a moment but that's all it took. 

<Steel?!> He screamed impossibility loud <Steel?! Help!>

<I’m coming Max!> He assured, Steel flew back through the corridor back to Max. He was gaining on his host’s signal, inching closer and closer to him. Closer and closer Steel could almost feel the TURBO energy and Max slowly came into the rebel ultralink’s view.  <I’m almost there Max! Hang in there!> At that very moment all the sound had stopped, even Max’s screams stopped, a force pulled Steel forward and then everything went white. 

The force of the explosion blew everyone outside of the arena. The elementors were flung around various parts of the crater where there area  _ was _ instead knelt Max. Steel called out to him both aloud and over the link

“Max! Max! Can you hear me?” 

A sinister laugh is the only response Steel got. Max slowly stood, the Steel Suit having been... redesigned, instead of the white and blue it was lavender, grey, and yellow. If Steel had a heart, it would have plummeted to his stomach. The helm was close faced, at least it’s supposed to be, however here. One could see Max’s whole face. His bright blue eyes were replaced with a technical yellow, even his snarky smile was poisoned to something only one being could do.

“I am  _ Makino _ ” His voice strangling out Max’s, overwriting and forcing through his much deeper rumble. It’s Steel’s worst fear, they took him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for months but I've never been able to do more with it that wasn't just this so *vague gestures* this is what y'all get
> 
> I'm sorry


End file.
